The princess in the rough
by Dreamingmew
Summary: This is an cinderella type tale with lots of magicial twists. It's about a princess who treated like a slave and yet she as a huge loven heart. which she uses to help others including Jareth through out this tale and some how brings there happiness back. This Story is of Jareth and my OC who start the story of as a seven year old.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own the Labyrinth or any or the songs use in this story.

Authour notes: i know this a new story and many of you are waiting for some of the other to be updated. But don't worry i am writing again now and am slowly working through them. Though as i check my files for notes and stuff i some times come across overs i was working like this and deicded to add them too. Hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

Chapter one

The mystery of Kaida

Kaida had always knew the reason, that she was still alive was because the dragons had wished it. So she never feared entering their forest and became friends with many of the creatures there including the dragons. One day she woke up in the early hours of the morning from a dream. She knew had been a cry for help, so got up and sneaked out the castle. When she got outside she found her friend Diablo Demon Pegasus waiting for her . So she said "Hi Diablo"as she patted his head "Did Drake send you?". Diablo snorted and nodded, he then bowed down to allow her to let her climb on. They then flew over the mountain to Drake's home and Diablo landed in the lake area. Which was in the center of the forest. Kaida said "thank you" to him and then she ran off through the forest.

Jareth was out flying far away from his kingdom near the lake in Dragon's forest. When he caught site of a young girl, who could be no more than seven years old, running through the forest. Which surrounded the lake on all sides. So he changed course, as he feared for her safety. Though he wasn't sure why he cared since lately he had cared about no one and nothing, so why was he drawn to watch over her. Jareth sighed as followed her into the forest and was shocked to see her waltz into a dragon's nesting cave. So while in owl form, Jareth he followed her in. Though he didn't know how he could protect her, if she needed it.

Kaida ran through the forest and into the nesting cave never paying attention to the owl, she knew was now following her. She had important mission to do and lives were at sake, so she refused to dell on it. She also knew, that she would be punished for leaving the castle without permission. But she didn't care about that either, all she worrying about at this moment was saving the dragon's hatchlings.

Jareth kept following and he knew she knew he was. Even though she never acknowledged his presence and he could see, that she was acting determined almost as if she was on a mission. So now he was intrigued which gave him another reason to follow her. Which he did without thinking about what might happen if he was caught. Though Jareth knew the dragon would be able to tell he wasn't an owl and following her right into the hatchery was putting himself at even more risk of being caught.

Kaida arrived at the hatchery and looked around, when she spotted a group of hatchlings in the corner. While the Owl had perched up on a root and watched her. The hatchling were all cowering and she could sense something was wrong with one of them. But couldn't see what it with all of them like that. So she did the only thing she though might work, as it so many times before with all sort of creature. Kaida knelt down before them and started to sing.

_I believe for every drop of rain that falls,  
A flower grows,  
I believe that somewhere in the darkest night,  
A candle glows.  
I believe for everyone who goes astray,  
Someone will come to show the way.  
I believe,  
Oh I believe._

Jareth listen happily to her sing when he spotted the mother dragon coming. So he called out to try and warn her and hoped she would escape in time. As she sang she heard the owl screech like he saw something that worried him. So she glanced his way and then toward what he was looking at and saw it was only Draca. Drake's mate and the mother of the hatchlings. So Kaida smiled and waved at Draca to say 'hi' while she continued to sing. Draca had smelled Kaida in the hatchery so came to see her. "Bless the gods you are here Princess. One of my hatchlings is in danger"

_I believe above the storm the smallest prayer,  
Will still be heard.  
I believe that someone in the great somewhere,  
Hears every word.  
Every time I hear a new born baby cry,  
Or touch a leaf or see the sky.  
Then I know why,  
I believe._

As Jareth watched and listened to what was going on. He had been surprised by the fact the dragon had treated her so highly. And as he watched, he saw the hatchlings respond to her song by moving away from what they were gathered around. As they moved apart Kaida kept singing. As she moved closer and saw an hatchlings caught in it's egg struggling to break free.

_Every time I hear a new born baby cry,  
Or touch a leaf or see the sky.  
Then I know why,  
I believe._

She Finished her song as she knelt before the egg. Then started breaking it open to get the hatchling out. It took hours for her to get the hatchling free and make sure the others was all all right. Jareth in his owl form had gotten cramp from sitting still so long. So he moved and stretched his wings out, which made Kaida look at him. "As it really been that long that you have cramp Mr Owl" she asked to which Jareth tilted his head then nodded " Shit, I am going to be in so much trouble". She then turned to Draca who was licking clean her newborns and said "Draca I have to go now all your hachlings should be fine now and I will come back as soon as I can to check on them though."

"Very well Princess, thank you again for saving him. Draya chose well, when she blessed you." Replied the dragon queen. She turned to one of hatchlings that had whimpered before turning back in time to see Kaida run out with the owl close behind. "Your ride is waiting by the lake for you" as she watch them leave. She wondered why Kaida had asked her not to kill or hurt the Owl of a goblin king. Especially when Kaida had used the mind link to do while she had been singing.

Kaida ran back through forest and then to lake. Where Diablo flew down to her, so she ran to him and jumped up on his back as he bowed down to her. Jareth was shocked by this girl for the second time tonight. As he knew of Diablo the un-tamable Demon Pegasus stallion. No person as ever gotten close to it let alone ridden it. And yet this child the dragon queen called 'Princess' was riding him. Dawn rose as they flew with the Owl following them. So Kaida turned to look at the Owl and said. " It time for you to fly home, Goblin King. Before you lose the energy up you need to get there let alone turn back into yourself"

Jareth was shocked for the fourth time. So as he flew close he asked them mentally "how did you knowi was the goblin king". Which caused Diablo to snort fire, before he answered "our Princess as many Secrets and skills. Now leave before I roast you" Then Jareth saw Kaida whisper into Diablo ear. Before she she tightened her grip as Diablo flatted his wings faster before flying away. Leaving Jareth blown back in the gust of wind created by Diablo wings. Jareth shook it off and knew he'd never catch up now, so he headed home.

Afew minutes later Diablo landed not far from the castle, where Kaida lived though still out of site. So she dismounted him, then she kissed him on his head and then she ran off towards her home. As he hoped she make it unseen, though she knew it isn't likely. Because they should be getting up now. Then as she entered the court yard, she sighed when she sees her step oldest sister Angela. "What do you think your doing out here" Anglea bellows at Kaida, as kaida walked closer to her. Then Anglea grabbed her and drags her through the castle right to the throne room. Where her father King Finnavar sits and then Angela throws Kaida at his feet as she says " She was just waltzing in from out in the courtyard father"

* * *

Meanwhile Jareth is pacing back and forth in his chambers thinking. That girl she is mystery to him now. So he moves to his window and says to himself " How is it possible that a child can befriend the unfriendable" he then starts pacing again "she was wearing rags and yet both Draca and Diablo called her princess". He thought about what Draca had said " blessed by Draya. But she was/ is the Lady and goddess of there kind. But how" he slammed his fist into the table in his room. "That girl is defently a Mystery, I will have to watch her some more via my crystals." But when he tried the image was blank as if something was blocking it.

* * *

Back in King Finnavarcastle, he stood up from his thorne and walked over to Kaida, who was still on the floor. He then lifted her by her neck making it hard for Kaida to breathe and held her up in mid air. As he bellowed "Where were you ?" . Kaida knew she couldn't tell him the truth, cause if he found out that she knew where the nesting was the hatchlings would be in danger. So she just shook her head and shrugged at him. Which coursed the king to throw her across the room and into the wall. She slipped down the wall as bit her lip trying to spot from screaming out. Since she knew it only make him hit her more if she did, as he liked to hear his tourer victims scream. So Kaida got to her knees just as Finnavar stepped up to her. " what was you doing ?"

Kaida stood up shakedly and said "Nothing, but making mud pies **father**" the last word came out bitterly. As she held her muddy hands up to show him. But she knew he didn't believe her, because of the look in his eyes.

"How dare you lie to me" he yelled, as he kicked her in stomach coursing her to fall back to the ground. Then he said "Fine if you wont tell me" as he kicked her again and smiled. " you are not going to get fed of two days and **now get to your work"** . Then he walked back over to his throne and called to his other daughter " Come here my angel and sing for me". Angela smiled at her father and moved towards him.

"Oh no" kaida thought as pulled herself up and left the room. As fast as she could though she was sore and wobbily from her beating. "Why the hell does father ask her to sing her voice is SO terrible". She added just as Angela started to sing.

_Oh,Sing Sweet, Nightingale  
Sing sweet, Nightingale, high above me  
Oh, sing sweet, nightingale_

Which coursed Kaida to winch. As she picked up her bucket of soapy water , some rags things. Then one of the wingless pixies who lived in the castle walked up to Kaida and Said " Please please sing before she kills us with her horrible voice". So Kaida started to sing, as she they moved out of earshot or Angela voice.

_High above  
Oh, Sing Sweet, Nightingale  
Sing sweet Nightingale, high  
Oh, Sing, sweet nightingale  
Sing, sweet nightingale  
Oh, Sing sweet, nightingale sing  
Oh, sing sweet, nightingale  
Oh, sing sweet oh  
Oh sing_

And she continued sang, while she scrubbed the floor winching in pain once and a while. Yet she didn't stop her singing as pixies danced;

Ohhhhh sing sweet, nightingale  
Sing sweet, nightingale  
Highihihihihi

Just as she finished one of the trolls ran all over her clean floor with it's muddy boots. "Dammit Blokhead I just cleaned that" she yelled as stood up with her hands on her hips. The troll just laughed and walked away leaving even more footprints on the floor. She sighs and cleans it again. Kaida did tons of chores around the castle and by the time she finished it's midnight. So she headed off to her bedroom in the tower and falls to sleep on her ragidy old cot. While she sleeps she dreams of a kingdom of goblins and a labyrinth that seems endless. And she was sitting in it's throne room. And though she knew she should be happy to be here, she is sad, as she knows when she wakes and she'll be right back to the troll castle. But she see the goblins and tries to hide her sadness by playing with the them, who look sad too. Though she does not know why they are.

Jareth is dreaming this too, but he knows it isn't a normal dream. He can sense it and as he looks on at the child who seems to be happily playing with his goblins. Though he notices she has a horrible sadness in her eyes. So he walks up to her and says " You remind me of the Babe"

Kaida looks at him confused yet she finds herself asking "What babe"

Jareth smiles down at her and says " The babe with the power"

"What power" asks one of the goblins.

At that's when Jareth realizes the labyrinth most of given them a link to this dream to. But he just shakes it off for now and says "Power of voodoo"

"Who do" As another goblin.

"You do" replied Jareth with a laugh

"Do what" kaida can't help but to ask.

"You remind me of the babe" he replied and then he sang;

I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do?  
My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew

What kind of magic spell to use

then some of his goblins sang;

Slime and snails  
Or puppy dog tails  
Thunder or lightning

_Jareth walked up to Kaida and said_ " Then baby said..." _and she laughed he then picked her up and sang. As the goblins echoed him and he dances around carrying her;_

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me

_Then Jareth tossed her up in the air as he sang;_

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)

Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make her free

He tossed her one last time and she disappeared as the labyrinth ends their joint dream. Jareth then wakes up, dress himself magically and then teleports himself in to the Labyrinth. " Rin" he calls to the spirit of the Labyrinth . Then a women apears before him. She as ghost like in appearance with a hood that hides her face. Jareth looks at her and asks " Who is the mysterious girl, you let into my dream. Rin"

"She is a Princess who is treated like a slave. She is the blessed one" Answer Rin in a voice the seems as if it's in the wind. " she is more than most" .Then the ghost Rin faded away and all was silent. Jareth knew he would get nothing more from her and so he teleported back to his room. As he had lots to think about but first he need more sleep.

* * *

Kaida was still dreaming and she found herself falling through a room with many stairs. And then she felt some one catch her as she looked to the person. She saw a green eyed and hazel haired women looking down at her smiling " So sweetheart they named you Kaida" The women said and Kaida could tell she was her mother.

The women then set kaida onto her feet. As Kaida looked up and said "mother is that you" the women nodded " But how Sarah, my mother, you died when I was born"

"And sadly I remain dead, my Little dragon. But Rin" Answered her mother. As pointed at a ghost like women standing against some of the stairs. "used her magic to allow me to visit you in your dreams" and then she sighed " but we haven't got long, so listen carefully. Jareth will one day be your destiny, but you most first get through his walls" Sarah looked down at her daughters confused face and added "you will know when it is time to know" then she knelt down and hugged a daughter just as the bells chimed and kaida woke up..

kaida got up and if it was a normal morning, she would of gone off to eat. But he father had forbidden it. So she went to do her chores as she thought about what had happened. But since she couldn't be sure if it was more than a dream. She didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile back in his kingdom, the goblin king swore to himself he would meet her again. He just had to work out how and where he could.

* * *

well that's it for this chapter hope you like it. Please review it and let me know what you think. The next few chapters should be put up quite fast as they are already written. I just need to edit them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the songs in this story.

* * *

Chapter two

**Only in dreams do thou speak to thee..**

_A few days later Kaida headed out to check on the hatchlings like she had promised. Jareth looked over at his flashing crystal ball, he had set up so it would alert him if the girl could be seen. Then he picked it up and twist it till it revealed the girl " ah you are going to the hatchery little one." he twisted the crystal again and it went poof. Then he got up and moved towards his window and flew out toward the dragon forest. Where he hoped to find her. _

_Diablo landed at the lake then walked under an apple tree. As he had heard Kaida stomach grumble during the flight here. Kaida smiled and stood up on his back to pick a few apples from the tree. Then she carefully dismounted Diablo and fed him an apple. She was talking to Diablo and eating apples, when Jareth landed in a tree near by. He was about to change forms when he heard in his head "You can only stay in my forest in that form or I'll kill you." Jareth knew who that voice belonged to and knew that Drake could and would carry out the threat. So he nodded and stayed in his owl form watching her._

_After about 30 minutes of playing with Diablo. The girl ran into the forest and Jareth took off to follow her. He now knew he wasn't to see her in his fae form. But maybe he could learn some more about her, like what her name was, while he remained in his owl form. She entered the cave and Draca was in the hatchery with her hatchlings. " Hello Draca, how are your little ones doing ?" Kaida asked as she stoked Draca snort._

"_Hello Princess Kaida, I see you brought your friend back with you" replied Draca, as she raised her head to look at Jareth. Who had perch in the same stop he did last time. Jareth looked at Draca as he heard her say in his head 'behave yourself goblin king or else. As the only reason I don't eat you right now is cause Kaida asked us not too." Jareth nodded and wondered when the girl had asked that. 'Oh wait her name is Kaida then' he thought to himself 'that means little dragon'. As he watched and listened to the them._

"_Yeah he seams to like to watch me and I think he really enjoys me singing" she replied as she looked up at the owl. "As do the your hatchlings. So is all right if I sing for them" She asked she as looked at Draca who nodded. So Kaida turned back to look at the owl. And then asked "Would you like to hear a song goblin king " Jareth nodded his owl head as he loved hearing her sing, though he had only heard it once before. "Okay now what so I sing" she looked over at at hatchlings and saw they was tired so she said " how about a lullaby. And as the hatchlings nodded she smile and sang;_

_Lullaby and good night  
In the sky stars are bright  
Close your eyes  
Start to yawn  
Pleasant dreams until the dawn_

_As Kaida sang, she sat down and Jareth flew down beside to listen better. She looked at him and reached over carefully. Then she picked him up and was surprised he didn't struggle as she set him on her knee. _

_Close your eyes now and rest  
Lay your head on my breast  
Go to sleep now and rest  
May your slumber be blest  
_

_She stoked Jareth features with care, she continued to sing on and watch the hatchlings drifted of to sleep. Even Draca seemed sleepy as she laid down beside her babies. Jareth hadn't known why he let her pick him up. But it felt right and she sang while stoking him. He found himself leaning on her and falling asleep. As he was soothed by her voice and her gentle stokes._

_Close your eyes now and rest  
Lay your head on my breast  
Go to sleep now and rest  
May your slumber be blest_

_Kaida had actually had put Owl Jareth on her knee for his own protection. She knew that he was vulnerable in that form and with baby dragons running around it wouldn't be safe for him on the ground. Kaida looked around and she could see not only was Draca and the hatchlings was asleep. But so was Jareth, so she carefully stood up with him in her arms and then she left the cave carrying him with her. She some how knew he hadn't slept properly in awhile, so she decided to let him sleep for awhile. When she got to the lake she set him down in some soft leafs near Diablo. "Look after him, while go for a swim okay" She asked Diablo quietly who nodded in response._

_Kaida took off her shoes and striped down to her underwear which left her back bare. As her under-shirt was just a piece of triangle __grey__ cloth. That was fasten on to her by string at her lower back and around her neck. Then Kaida ran off to the lake and dived in. Then she swam for an hour or two playing with the Kalpies. But then she knew it was getting late so she headed back over to Diablo and Jareth. Then she saw was both asleep, so she laid down next to them and fell asleep_.

_A hour later Jareth woke up to find Kaida and Diablo fast asleep next to him. He could see she was cold, as she was shaking. So he looked around to make sure no one was around and changed into his fae form, as quietly as he could. As to not to wake them up. He made a fire with his magic and looked at her closely. Jareth saw there were bruises all over her back and he remembered what Rin had said. But what surprised him most was two scares on her back, each started at her shoulders and went halfway down her back. Jareth shook his head at it as he muttered to himself 'it couldn't be possible a fae born with wings. There asn't been one for centuries'. He then sighed and covered her with cape. "She is special goblin king and you would do well to remember that." Said Diablo who had been awake for awhile watching him. Jareth looked at Diablo as he added " Now retake you owl form before she wakes up." Jareth sigh_ed again he didn't want to be in his owl form around her. But her guardians would only let him be near her in it. So he turned back into an Owl. Though he still didn't understand why he felt him drawn to the girl or know why he wanted to be around. Even if it meant he had to stay an owl, to do so.

It started to get dark so Diablo nudged Kaida with his nose to wake her. She woke up with a start and then realized it was Diablo. But then she found something strange was on on her it was a cape. Kaida looked around notice there was also a fire and so she turned to Owl Jareth . Then asked "You did this", Jareth nodded his owl head in response and was surprised to see tears run down her cheek. He wondered why she was crying he thought she be happy about it. That was until she added " Thank you for your kindness Goblin king. My family would of just let me freeze". Then she got up quickly and got dressed as Diablo got up and bowed to her she climbed on his back. "But I most return home now. I'm late as it is. Good day to you Goblin king" And then before Jareth could do anything she took off on Diablo way to fast for him to follow. 'Her family would let her freeze' he thought to himself ' they the ones who treat her as a slave and and beat her too'. He found himself becoming angry, yet he didn't know why he cared so much.

After Diablo dropped off Kaida, she ran into castle and got straight to her work. She was grateful her father and sister had been out that day. As she knew she would of gotten punished for being gone so long. Kaida worked into the night hoping and trying to catch up on all her chores. It was 3 am by the time she was done and then she headed up to her bed in the tower to sleep.

* * *

Menwhile Jareth decided he would go into the aboveground for awhie and fly around in his owl form. As he flying in his owl form helped him to think and maybe he would catch a few mice.

**(( Authour's notes : Owls eat mice, so it isn't that surprising Jareth might eat them to while in his owl form. As even though he's a fea his animal inicents are strong, while it his animal form.))**

* * *

As Kaida slept, she found herself being pulled into a strange cave like room. She looked around and saw there's a ghostly like women sitting in a stone chair. Kaida moved to women slowly and then knelt down in front of her. As it felt like the right thing to do, as for some reason she knew she should show this women respect. Kaida kept her eyes down cast as she asked "you are the women that help me see my mother. Your the lady Rin right?"

Rin smiled at Kaida and was surprised by the respect, she was being shown by her. "Yes child that is I. I am the spirit and soul of the labyrinth , which lays in the goblin kingdom." Rin reached out her hand and lifted Kaida's chin before she added " I have a favour to ask of you. A drawfen boy as been taken by the trolls, his father as been loyal to me and our king for centuries. But I fear if our king tries to get him back, it may course a war. We are not ready to fight nor win, you may be the only one that can prevent this and free the boy."

"What boy" she asked " and how can I help ?. I am a mere child and nothing but a slave in the troll kingdom" Kaida daulted herself very much, as she was told she was worthless often.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't believe you could do this Princess." answered Rin softly "But you most not let the goblin king know it's you. As he might try to get you freed to and right now it isn't possible. As it's to soon for you to be here. Find the boy." Rin then point at a shiny wall, that showed an imaginage of a dwarf -boy. " His name his Ben, look after him, as best as you can and when the time is right. You will know what you most do."

Kaida looked looked closely at the image before her and she squared her shoulders and said determinedly "I promise I will do my best and I will get him freed" she paused for mere seconds, before she added "no matter the cost to me". Then as everything started to fade a way was woken up by loud noises. Because even in her tower, she could heard the commotion going on it the front hallway. So Kaida got up and ran down to the hall, to see what the hell was going on.

* * *

Menawhile back in the cave you might of thought, that Rin would of be curious to what Kaida had meant by ' no matter the cost to me'. But she wasn't, as she knew what ever Kaida did Finnavar would punish her for it. "Your daughter is indeed smart and brave Sarah" said Rin as another figure appeared beside her.

"Yes she is. I am proud of her, but also sadden we can not save her from that horrible place." Sarah replied with her head hung low.

"When she is old enough and ready she will be free. But it is not yet her time Sarah, she as to break right through Jareth shell first. And she most discover, who she really is since right now. Kaida believes she is nothing." Rin replied.

"I trust your judgement Rin. Please watch over her and all my friends including Jareth" Sarah replied.

As Sarah started to fade away Rin said " I will Sarah"

* * *

In the front hallway of king Finnava'c castle, there was a group of trolls arguing over a dwarf boy they had caught. They was arguing over what to do with him, the argument had gotten so loud. That the troll king Finnavar came to see what was going on, as well as the head kitchen maid Grendal. King Finnavar got fed up with all the noise and shouted " we'll just feed him to the wolvenbears" **(wolf cross bears).**

"NOOOOOOOOO" shouted Kaida. Which coursed Finnavar to whip round and hit her hard across the face. Making her fall to the ground , Kaida slowly pulled herself up and said " Sorry Father, I did not mean to question you. Though maybe Grendal can make use of the boy instead"

Grendal didn't want to boy to be fed to beasts either. So she spoke up in her meek voice "Sire the girl is right, I could really use is help in the kitchen. It would better for us all you allowed me to take him." During all this the badly bruised and terrified Dwarf boy was shaking in his boot and crying.

Finnavar wasn't really bothered with what they did with the boy, all he wanted was quiet. So he just nodded and said "Take him Grendal, but if he messes up it on you" then he just walked off with his trolls following behind him.

Grendal and Kaida moved to the cowering boy and Grendal spoke softy "come with me boy lets get you cleaned up." Grendal being a troll wasn't very nice looking and in fact she was a little scary. But she was nicer looking than most of the trolls, though the boy was still scared by her. So Grendal looked at Kaida as if to ask for help.

Kaida approached, as Gren back off a bit, Kaida sat down and said "what is your name little one."

The boy looked up at her and said meekly "it it's BBBen"

"Well Ben, I am Kaida. But you can call me Kai if you like" she said as she held her hand out to him. "I know your scared, but we won't hurt you unlike them." she pointed to the trolls marching through the hall. "but this" she added as she pointed at Gren "is my good and kind friend Gren. She won't hurt you and she is trying to help. So how about you come with us, Okay"

Ben looked around and he realized Gren wasn't as scary and the other trolls. And that Kai was different and seemed nice. So he reached up and took her hand. Then he said "OOKay"

Kaida smile as she stood up and then she helped Ben up. But when Ben stood up he fell back down. So she let his hand go and knelt down, so her back was him, as she said " Climb on" Ben climb onto her back and put his arms round her shouldera. As well as his legs around her waist. Then Kaida got up and started to walk with him to the kitchen with Gren leading the way.

After they had got him cleaned up, they talked to him a while. He told them " I was on his way to his father's Hoggle's, who lives in the goblin kingdom. When the trolls had attacked and I was thrown from the wagon. I begged them to let me go to my father. They said I would never go back home."

Kai looked around making sure it was just her and Gren before she spoke "I promise I'll get you to your father's . But your just going to have to wait awhile, it's to risky for us all right now." she stoked his hair as she added softly "No one knows you're here, but I'll try to get word to the goblin king that you are. Though I don't know when that will be possible."

* * *

All right that's chapter two done. Hope it's okay more goblin king in chapter 3. Sorry if there still some errors , but I edited it when I was still have asleep. So I could get this up and still have time in my busy day to finish a new chapter on one of the other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer i do not own the Labyrinth.

* * *

**Chapter three**

**A lot of worry and a spark of hope.**

Hoggle had been anxiously waiting for his son Ben to arrive. It had been hours and he still hadn't arrived. He was really worried now as was his friends Sir Didymus and Ludo. Sir Didymus had rode off to towards, where he had known the boy was coming from. While Hoggle and Ludo waited.

Sir Didymus came across an up turn wagon and could find no sigh of the boy. But he knew this was indeed that wagon. That Hoggle's son was coming in due to the marking on it. He searched and searched all around, but it was getting dark and there was still no clue. Than Ambrosius whimpered and so Sir Didymus smelt the air and said "Ah my loyal steed you are right we most make asset and return before the storm hits."

An hour or so later Sir Didymus and Ambrosius was back at Hoggle cottage. He told Hoggle of the up turned wagon and there being no sign of anyone. It was then Hoggle reluctantly decided to go see The Goblin king. They went through the tunnel to the castle to avoid the rain storm.

It had been raining a lot lately as it seemed, when the goblin king was in a sorrowful so was the Labyrinth. Which made it rain and today he was more sorrowful then normal. As he had a bad day at the court and also had to go get a kid from a spiteful brat. Who refused to run the labyrinth. The boy had said 'he didn't care about is sister getting turned into a goblin or not'. That had happened a lot lately people refusing to run the labyrinth. And those that did run it failed.

* * *

Meanwhile Kaida was staying with Ben as much as possible. They had set him a bed in her room, as he seemed more comfortable with her around. Kaida knew she wouldn't be able to see the dragons for awhile, at least till Ben was settled in. But that also meant she wouldn't be able to get word to Jareth for awhile either. At least until Ben knew how to avoid the trolls and keep out of trouble it wasn't safe to leave him.

* * *

Hoggle , Ludo, Sir Didymus and his steed arrived at the throne-room. Where they found and upset looking goblin king and if it hadn't been important they would of turned and left. As they knew better that to go near him when he was like that. But time was of the essence, so Hoggle stood as tall as a dwarf can and walked right up to the Goblin king. "Sire m' son is missin. Sir Didymus wen to look. His wagon as be upturned . The'e no sign of him or anyones hel' ple'se" said Hoggle, as fast as he could.

"Hogwart if you and your friends wasn't truly loyal to me. I would of tossed you all in the bog for bursting in here like that. But this is grieve news you bring, you son was always enjoyable to have around." Jareth said, as he got up from his throne and started pacing " as soon as this storm eases. I will go out myself and look for him as well have the goblins do so too. If he is alive, I promise I will bring him home to you." though Jareth acted tough the trio of friends knew he had a soft stop when it came to kids human, fae or dwarf. It did not matter kids where like goblins in most ways. But innocent and fun loving they we're entertaining, truthful and fun to be around.

The storm cleared within an hour, but it was still dark outside. So he ordered his goblins to start there search at first light. Hoggle wasn't happy as he thought they wasn't going to search until dawn and so he started yelling at Jareth. But Jareth just ignored him and walked to the large round window. Before he turned into an owl and flew out into the night since in his owl form the dark didn't bother him. He came across the now waterlogged wagon and knew any clues would have been washed away. But since Sir Didymus had already looked he knew there wasn't any to begin with.

* * *

While Jareth searched on. Kaida watched over the boy, Ben as he slept. She was trying to figure out how to help him. But she knew what ever she did, she'd have to do it without the Goblin king knowing it was her. "Such worries for one so young" came a whispered voice from near her doorway. When Kaida looked up she saw it was only Gren and she tilted her head at Gren as if to say what worries. "I see it child as plain as the nose on your face. As the worry and care you have for the boy is in your eyes."

"What do I do Gren. I can not leave him or get word to the Goblin king and even if I could. I can't tell Jareth directly." said Kaida in a worried yet quiet voice as to not wake up Ben. "I'm only a child myself, how am I going to do this?"

"You under underestimate yourself greatly little one. In the years I have knew you I seen you do things and put up with things. A child twice your age would struggle with, your smarter and braver. Then I have seen I have seen in all of my 300 years of life." Replied Grendal as she walked into the room. " And even through all the beatings , teasing you have kept your good and kind heart. Where many would of even withdrawn or turned spiteful themselves. If any one can get that boy back to his father it is you."

"There is one way. But it is risky and the Goblin king would have to be here for it. Plus I risks him finding out who I am." She says in reply. But then she shakes her head "no I can't do that, I just have to wait till I can find a way of sneaking him out." she added then she yawned.

"I sure what ever you decided will do just fine princess . Now get some sleep you will have a long day ahead of you. If you want to be able to train the boy in the ways of this castle." Gren said as she gently pushed Kaida down on to her bed then covered her up. She then paced a kiss on her forehead before heading to door and whispered to herself "I just wish it wouldn't cost you so to it."

"We's no like that she will get beaten for helpings the boy" said a few squeaky voices said, as Gren entered her room.

Gren turned to the voices to see a bunch of wingless pixies standing there. "I don't either little ones. But we both know as soon an Finnavar finds out she was to one to free the boy. He will punish her."

Some other pixies piped in"Then she should escape to go with the boy to the goblin castle."

Grendal was indeed old and wise. She knew that wouldn't be possible and so she said in reply "it is not yet her time to join the goblin king there. If she did, he would make her his ward and heir. But that is not she is destined for little ones."

"What destiny?" they called

"One that was set in-motion long before she was born. But to where it leads I do not know, I only know it is not yet time for her to join her king." She replied as she got into her bed. "but now it's time for me to sleep there is much to do, when I waken" with that the pixies blow out the candle. Before they left through a mouse hole like tunnel in the wall.

* * *

Jareth searched and searched for any sign of the boy. He was about to give up when his owl eyes caught sight on a disturbance in the grass. It probably was nothing, but at this point any was worth a shot. So he landed and then changed back into his fae form. Then he looked at the disturbed grass and realized they they footprints. Though the footprints had been damaged badly by the rain. He could tell that whatever had made them had be carrying something that wasn't that heave. But it had be struggling which course the thing that was carrying it to misstep once and awhile. "um I guess this means your still alive Ben. Well you better stay that way. As I intend to find you." said Jareth to thin. After glancing he realized the trail had gone cold and so he turned into his owl form. Then flew back to the castle just as the sun was rising.

Hours turned into days and days turned in to weeks. But there was still no sign of the boy, and yet the goblin kingdom kept looking as Rin assured there king, that Ben was alive and well. But she couldn't tell him where he was or maybe she just wouldn't. Jareth did not know but he knew what ever reason. It most of been a good one, as he had very faith in the labyrinth. But the kingdom became dark once more, as the sorrow had returned to there king. Because only day when Jareth was in a good cheerful mood were days. Where he had seen Kaida and heard her sing. But alas it had been nearly a month since he had last seen her.

* * *

Kaida was glazing across the fields after long day of work. When she heard a scream and knew it was Ben. She turned around and ran towards it when she came to the stairs. Where she saw Angela standing staring down at something happening below her. Kaida looked down and gasped in shock. as she saw on of the young wolvenbears chasing Ben around the hallway. She knew she'd never make it in time, if she took the stairs even at a run. So she jumped up on the banister and slid down it (surfer style) and she reached the bottom. Kaida then jumped off it, landing in the middle of the hall, then ran and leap into the air. She landed near a now cowering Ben and throw her body over him. Just as the wolvenbear pounced and it front craws ripped Kaida's back from side and down to the other side of it.

The wolvenbears then started circling, while Kaida kept Ben body cover with hers. As the blood poured out her back it only made the beast drool. Just as it was about attack again it was hit with a broom and sent flying across the hall. "No you don't you beast get out of here now" shouted the person who was now standing between Kaida and the beast. Kaida knew that voice anywhere and knew it was Grendal. Then she heard Gren say "call off your pet Angela"

"You dare talk to me like that, I can have your head." screamed Angela from the top off the stairs.

"We both no you can't as you father need me and the boy belong to me. Now call him off before I tell you father of the chaos your coursing." replied Gren calmly, as she kept her stance to protect her friends.

Angela knew very well, that she'd be in trouble for the chaos. She also knew if Kaida had died the dragons would of attacked the kingdom. So she called her pet to her and then walked off in a heph.

Kaida backed away from Ben and winched in pain. Though she hid it with a smile, as she said "Are you all right Ben ?."

"Ben is oh kay" answered Ben, as he started crying.

"Then why the tears little brother" asked Kaida . She and Ben had grown very close to each other. So it was only natural for them to treat each other as brother and sister. Ben being a few months younger than Kaida. Mentally away as dwarfs age differently than fae or humans. Became the younger brother of the group and Gren became there kind old auntie.

"Yous got hurt saving me sissy. It's my ault." he cried in response.

"Shh no it's not your fault Ben. Besides I'm your big sister, so it's my job to protect you" she replied as she carefully and painfully got to to her feet. "now come on let go it's getting dark" she reached down and took Ben hand.

"Oh no you don't princess. There no way I let you climb those stair when your like that." Said Gren as she stood in front of them.

"I fine auntie" insisted Kaida as took a step to try and get around Gren. But she only ended up proving herself wrong, as she fell forward.

Luckily Gren was able to catch her before she fell. Then carefully manoeuvred Kaida on to her back "see you can hardly walk now hold on" she said. Then she scooped up Ben in her free arm and easily managed to carry both of them and her broom. Up the stair and to there tower bedroom. When they got there she set Ben down and said "stay here sweetie while I get Kai patched up" Ben nodded and got himself ready for bed. Gren smiled and left her broom by the door as she took Kaida to her room. Then she cleaned up Kaida wounds and bandaged her up. She went to put all the stuff away and when she returned she found Kaida fast asleep on her floor. So she carefully picked her up and carried back to Kaida's and Ben's room.

Ben saw Gren carry a passed out Kai into the room . So he jumped up, ran to her bed and pulled her covers back. So Gren could set Kai down generally. Then he turned to Gren with worry and concern in his eyes . The he whispered "will will she be all right ?".

"Shh she be find Ben. You know as well as I do that our princess heals fast." She said as covered Kaida up. "Now come on off to bed with you we'll have to help her do her work for awhile." Ben climbed into his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Gren covered him up and tucked him in . She kissed his head and then move over to Kai and whispered to her "go see you king he needs you" before she kissed her forhead and blow out the candle. Before she left to her own room and her own bed.

* * *

An hour or so later Jareth who had fallen asleep, while sitting on his throne in his throne-room. When he found himself dreaming and knew I wasn't the normal kind of dream. He knew this was a shared dream. Though he wasn't sure who it was a shared with as he didn't see anyone around.

Kaida suddenly found herself staring out a large round window. She knew she most be dreaming as it was the labyrinth, she saw through the window. Just then she heard the sound of wings and saw a buzzard land near her. So Kaida being Kaida just reached out and stoked the strange bird.

Jareth who had been at the other end of the room. As he had been trying to work out what was going on. Heard the buzzard call out and turned to see a girl quite happily stoking it. It didn't take him to long to realize the girl was Kaida. So he called out "princess" though he didn't know why he called her that and not her name.

Kaida pulled her hand back and turned to see who called her. When she saw it was the goblin king, who was now walking towards her. She tried to stand up but found even in her dream her back still hurt. The shook of which made her cry out and misstep.

Jareth reach out instinctively and caught her. He held her steady with one had on her back and the other on her arm. She winched when he lightly pushed on her back with his hand and asked "Are you all right ?."

"I am fine" she replied, as she pulled back from his grasp.

Jareth might of believed her if he hadn't of noticed the blood. That was now on his gloved hand, the one her had placed on her back. He knelt down and turned her around so he could look and saw blood leaking the her top. "What happened ?"

"It nothing. It just what happen when you get between a wolvenbear and what it wants for dinner" she joked, as if it didn't really bother her. As she turned back to face the king and looked into his eyes. As Kaida looked into them she saw concern for her. But also something deeper and she also felt the labyrinth sadness. It felt as if something was missing, so she asked " Why so sad ? Sire." Jareth turned his face away from her to try and hide what he was feeling. But Kaida wouldn't have it and reached up and then turned his face toward hers. " What is it you've lost Sire. What is it you all are searching for?" in the back of her mind she wondered if it was Ben.

Jareth had felt an electric shook when she had touched him with her bare hand. It was like there was a strange connection between them. But for now, he decided to ignore it and answer some how he knew she was stubborn. Which meant she probably wouldn't drop it till he did. "The son of my most loyal dwarf was kidnapped on his way here nearly a month ago."

Kaida dropped her hand from his face and turned to look out the window. As she asked " yet you seem certain he's still alive." she glanced over her shoulder and saw him nod. " Then what is the boys name, Sire" he looked at her questioningly as if to ask why she need it. So she answered his silent question and said "as you knew I am friends with many creatures, Sire. Surely some of them will have heard of this boy"

Her logic made sense, so he replied " Is name is Ben and his father's name his Hoggle" Yup he had always known what Hoggle's real name was, but he loved to tease the dwarf with it. And if it hadn't been so important he would gave the wrong name to her too.

"Ben" she said as whirled around to face him.

"You know of him. Where he is maybe?" he asked when saw how she span round.

She shook her head and avoided his eyes, as she said " no, but I have heard tales of a dwarf boy of that name working in a kitchen, somewhere." then shrugged and added "but it's only hearsay." Then Kaida saw things wre going black all around her and so she shouted as she felt herself being pulled away. "come find me on the night of the new moon, you know where. I will find where he is and tell you then."

Jareth shouted back "I will be there and thank you" just as he saw her fade away. Rin was who had been the one to send her away as she knew, if Kaida stayed any longer. Jareth would of found out Kaida already knew, where the boy was. Rin then appear before Jareth still in his dream and said "you need a gift for her Sire"

Jareth turned around and said " why a gift Rin"

"Because it will be her birthday that night. She will be eight years old , give her that box of heroes you have hidden in your room. She'd love them I don't believe she's ever tasted Chocolates."

"" I will do it as you ask Rin. As they would be the perfect gift for sure." he agreed

"Good now wake up Sire and go to your own room to sleep." she said in a stern voice and so Jareth woke up and decided it really would be better that he went to his bed to sleep. As he climbed into his bed he, smiled at the **spark of hope **that kaida words had brought to them and of the day he would get to see her again.

* * *

Well that chapter 3 done. There will be a birthday party in the next chapter. And you can blame or thank my best friend Hailey for the chocolates in it. As when I asked her is there anything missing she said chocolates so I added some in just for her. But it was as it gave me the idea for the birthday party. Well time to make dinner.

Thanks for reading please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer i do not own the Labyrinth or any of the songs used in this story.

* * *

C**hapter four.**

**Kaida's birthday party and finding Ben.**

Kaida had told Jareth the new moon. Not because it was her birthday, in fact she had forgotten it was. But because she knew it was the night of the hunt and her family would be out for a few nights. Which meant she could sneak off without having to worry about them finding out or even about Ben welfare. As when the king was away the trolls became very lazy and didn't bother no one.

Jareth woke up a little happier, than he had been and he sent for Hoggle. Half an hour later Hoggle walked into the throne miserable as he really missed his son and was so worried about him. "w'at did you wan's you rat" he grumbled, as he entered the room.

Jareth just shook his head and said "now is that anyway to act Hoggle. When I called you here with maybe some news of your son"

"ME SON WAT NEWS. YOUS FOUND HIM W'ERE." he shouted as his eyes shot up to look at the goblin king.

Since Hoggle didn't seem to notice Jareth had called him, by his proper name. He decided to keep messing with him, so he said "I said maybe Hogwart. As a friend of mine as heard rumours of a dwarf boy she think is called Ben. Working in a kitchen somewhere, but she was unsure of it. So she promised, she look into it and I am see on the night of the new moon. When she promises to tell me what she finds then"

"w'en the new 'oon ?" he asked happy they might of found his son.

"Not tonight, but tomorrow night." Jareth answered.

Hoggle then nodding and said "me hop' yous f'iend comes though."

"She will Hoggle. I know she will" Jareth said and he truly believed she would, yet again he was surprised by this. What was it that he found so special about this girl, he wasn't sure and that was a mystery.

Hours later Kaida woke up to find it was around noon. Which made her start to panic, as she should been up before dawn. Because she had chores to do and if she didn't they'd beat her. Then she started to wonder why hadn't the trolls or her father come in to yell at her hours ago. So she started to get up , when Gren came in with Ben rushing in behind her. "hey Gren and bro".

"Hiyas sissy. We did all your chores?" he said quite pleased with himself.

"You did ?" she asked sweetly, as she looked up at Gren questioningly. Gren just smiled and nodded in reply. So Kaida turned back to Ben and said "well thank you little brother." as she pulled him into a hug then she glanced at Gren and added "Thank you Gren, but what of father"

Gren knew that Kaida asked that last part, because she was wondering why her father hadn't noticed. So Gren smiled and said " he and the others have been to busy preparing for the hunt to notice your absence."

"oh well, I guess that a good thing" she said with a smile on her face. Though inside she was crying not only had a father not bother that she nearly got killed. But he hadn't even noticed, she wasn't around it truly made her feel worthless.

"Come now Kaida it's time you got up and came to get something to eat." said Gren, who then turned to Ben and added "Ben head down to the kitchen, we'll be there shortly. I need to change her bandages and help her get ready" Ben nodded and ran off to the kitchen taking the tunnels to avoid any trolls along the way.

After Gren had changed Kaida's bandages. Kaida asked her "you think it be healed enough by tomorrow night. As I promised the goblin king, I'd go see him then."

"So you figured out how to tell him, where the boy is." asked Gren

"Yeah I just have to tell him. 'I asked around and found out that Ben is the name of a dwarf boy, that was brought to the troll kingdom. Nearly a month ago and his now working in the kitchens'." replied Kaida then she asked again " so you think I will be strong enough to go."

"Yeah just be careful, go straight to the dragons as soon as you land. The sky wont be safe for the next few days, but Diablo as a few tricks to get away from trouble."

"I will I promise. Now I just have to work out, how to stop him knowing I am me. While he's here."

"Well I don't think your father will want the goblin king to know. That treats his own daughter, as a slave. So I probably can convince him to let me put a spell on you. Make you look like a elf girl and most just call you girl or slave. So that shouldn't be a problem."

Kaida sighed and nodded, though as you might guess. Knowing her name wasn't important was just another thing to make her feel worthless. Even if she hid it so well it appeared, as if she wasn't bothered.

Afew hours King Finnavar, his daughter and most of the troll guards left before dawn. Which left Grendal in charge of the castle and thus Kaida knew Ben would be safe tonight. Kaida got things ready and waited for Diablo to come get her, as see was going there early. Because she wanted to be able to spend some time with the hatchlings, before there bedtime.

It wasn't long before Diablo had arrived and they were on the way to the dragon forest. There was a few arrows shot at them on the way, but it was nothing Diablo couldn't handle. As he just picked up speed and made sure Kaida was holding tight to his mane. Within minutes Diablo had landed safely down on the grass by the lake. Where he then walked over to the edge of the forest before he lets her get down. Then he says in her head "Have Drake call me, when you ready to go. Don't come out to the clearing by yourself it won't be safe this night even for you." Kaida nodded then after placing a kiss on his head. Then she ran through the forest straight to the hatchery. Though on her way there she couldn't shake the feeling that this day was special.

Draca heard Kaida coming and couldn't wait to surprise her but they had to wait for one more guest to arrive first. But in the mean time she was happy to let her hatchlings play with Kaida while they waited.

An hour before nightfall. Jareth was getting ready in his room making sure he didn't forget to pack the chocolates he kept hidden from the goblins. When Rin appeared and said "You best leave soon, Sire the sky will not be safe to fly in soon. As the troll kingdom's great hunt starts tonight, which is probably why the child choose tonight. Since a lot of the kingdoms are joining in and she be able to sneak out unnoticed."

"Or she could be leading me into a trap" he said, though he didn't believe it himself.

"You know as well as I do, that she wouldn't . If she wanted you dead she would of let them eat you" answered Rin sternly "Besides the Dragon forest and the one here are the only forests that are safe."

"Yeah the fireys and the dragons don't take kindly to hunters in their forests." he said, as he pulled on his jacket. " plus the dragon forest as both, as well as a demon Pegasus. Plus the kingdoms avoid the goblin kingdom as they don't want to get lost. Even our forest changes about. Thanks to you Rin, so the creatures here are safe" Then Jareth turned into an owl and flew off to meet Kaida.

The goblin king in his owl flew towards the forest, wondering if he would make it there safely. As he had almost been shot down a few time already and he was still a few miles away. Then suddenly a dark shadow blocked out the stars, which was the only light in the sky. Then Jareth heard a flap of huge wings above and felt the wind from them. Every instinct in his owl body told him to flee, which he had to agree with. So turned to try and get away from whatever it was, but it was of no use. When suddenly a huge emerald crawled hand wrap around his tiny owl body. He was about to bite down in and try to get free. When he heard a voice in his head say " Relax Goblin king, it's just me Drake. Your going to be the surprise guest for Kaida surprise birthday party. Were even going to let you be in your fae form tonight. But since it isn't safe for owls this night just enjoy the ride." with that Drake loosened his grip but kept owl-Jareth in his hand. Then flew to the hatchery via it's back entrance. Jareth could do nothing, but relax in Drake's massive craw. While he was carried hatchery then Drake set him down and added " wait until the hatchlings start singing then come in through there." as he pointed to a man size door way. "but you can change forms now. I am going to join my wife."

Jareth watched as Drake somehow turn around without squashing him underfoot and then. When there was enough room Jareth turned himself back into his fae form. He then waited and listened.

Drake enter the room and the Hatchlings knew it was time. So they stopped playing with Kaida and ran to the front of where their mother was laying on the floor. Then they all started to sing;

**(author's notes : I am using the new kids on the block = version of happy birthday as I wanted on that sounded special. You can listen to it on you tube)) **

_Happy birthday to you, this is your day.  
On this day for you we're gonna love you in every way.  
This is your day, your day, happy birthday to you, to you, to  
you.  
_

Kaida suddenly said to herself 'oh my god it's my birthday.'As she smiled while she watched and listened as the hatchlings sang.

_Happy birthday to you, you're still young.  
Age is just a number, don't you stop having fun.  
This is your day, your day, happy birthday to you.  
This day only comes once every year,  
because you're so wonderful with each and everything you do,  
hey!_

Suddenly the hatchlings went quiet and a different voice pick up the song. From where they had left off, which made Kaida whirl round and smile. As she saw the Goblin king singing.

_Happy birthday to you, this is your day.  
On this day for you we're gonna love you in every way.  
This is your day, your day, happy birthday to you, to you.  
This day is only for you, 'cause you're so special in every way _

As Jareth sang the last part of the song, as he knelt down and raised his hand. Then he twisted his hand a crystal apeared in it out of thin air. Kaida looked up at him with un-stead tears in her eye and she tilted head questioningly at him. He moved his hand close to her and nodded, so she hesitantly reached up and took the crystal. As she pulled her hand back she stared at it and before her eyes it turned into a box of something called Cadbury's heroes. Which she had no clue what they were, so she looked at them and was about to ask. What they were, when he smiled at her and said "the sweeties from aboveground. There chocolates and there very tasty"

"Chocolates" said Kaida with huge smile, that let up her face. She had heard of chocolates and had seen Angela and other sister eating them. But she was never allowed to have any of them. Kaida put the box down and then something that took Jareth by surprise. She through her arm around him and then hugged. After a few seconds Jareth couldn't help, but to hug her back and then he was surprised when hear the sound of her crying. As she whispered in his ear " oh thank you so much"

Jareth gently pushed her back, so he look at her and could see the tears running down her cheeks . He then reached up his gloved hand and wiped the tears from her cheeks. As he said "your welcome, little one. But why the tears?"

"Because" she cried as she looked down. "This is the first time people have sang happy birthday to me or given me anything. It's like a dream am I dreaming again"

Jareth looked at her confused, as even in the underground birthdays were celebrated. At least the first twenty and it was only her eighth birthday today. He was about to ask her, when Drake spoke in his head. "she is nothing, but a slave where she comes from . Royal blood or not her father who is a king looks at her with disdain. As her mother was human and Kaida was never meant to of been born. Yet to us once she is more of princess, then anyone we ever met. There is something else to but it is not my tale to tell. But do not ask what it is, I do not want her any sadder than she already is" then Drake turned to Kaida and said "Princess please sing for us"

Kaida smiled and nodded but then she faced Jareth. "goblin king will sing with me please." Jareth smirked and nodded " Do you know over the rainbow. I think it's the wizard of Oz. A play or something they have aboveground"

"yes but how do you"he replied.

But Kaida shrugged and said she read a lot. Though somehow he knew that wasn't the whole story, but before he could ask she started singing.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby._

Kaida stopped singing and Jareth took over.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true_

Kaida smiled as she listen then he stopped. She sang on;

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me._

Jareth sang is part which he was really getting into now.

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
_

Kaida voice joined Jareth and it almost sounded as they were meant to sing together. Draca knew that once Kaida was of age there voices would be in perfect harmony.

_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
_

Jareth voice stopped as he listened to Kaida sing;

_Bluebirds fly.  
_

Then he sang

_Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, _

Kaida voice joined his as the both sang;

_Then oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?_

When the sang had finished Jareth and whirled round at the sound of tails hitting the ground. As the dragons were using their tails to clap. The party went on for a few hours and Jareth even magicked in a few of his more fun, but loyal goblins. With permission from Drake of course. Though there was a really funny part.,when clipper (one of the smaller goblins) pulled an hatchling's tail and all the hatchlings chased him around the hatchery. Kaida scooped up clipper and said "that enough of that, look at the mess you guys made". She had meant to say it sternly but it came out in giggle.

Everyone had so much fun at the party. That Kaida and even Jareth had forgot why they were meant to meet tonight. When it was nearly dawn Jareth walked Kaida back to the edge of the forest, after sending his goblins home. When they reached the edge near the lake Diablo was already waiting as Drake had called him. Kaida petted Diablo's nose in greeting then she turned back to Jareth and said "Thank you for coming tonight, Sire" as she curtsied like only a true princess.

Jareth smiled and bowed in return, as he said "It was an honour, Milady". Then he stood up and turn into an owl.

But before he could take off Kaida scooped him up and said " no you don't". Which caused Jareth to squawk in reply " you forgotten tonight the night of the hunt." Kaida answered in response, as she climbed up on Diablo. Who wasn't happy he now had to carry Jareth on his back. "relax Diablo, he's in his owl form. So he ain't heavy, beside I am not letting him get shot down" Diablo snorted in response, but spread his wings and took off. As Kaida kept one arm around Jareth and held on to Diablo's mane with the other. They flew back towards Jareth's kingdom avoiding all the hunters. Then when they reached the begin of his kingdom, Kaida said "this is as far as we can take you Sire. But before I forget again, the boy your looking for . He is working in the troll kingdom's kitchen, he is safe there for now. As the head kitchen maid is looking after him as well as one of the servants. So do not worry to much and do not try to go there until after the hunt. They will shoot while your in your owl form whether you a fae or not."

As Kaida tossed him into the air. He replied in her head. "thank you. Then I shall go see the Troll king in a few days and ask that he return Ben to us. "

Kaida nodded and whispered in Diablo's ear. Before she turned to Jareth and said "A warning to you Goblin king. If the troll princess Angela sings cover your ears" then before he could ask what she meant Diablo flew away from him. So fast that the wind from his wings blew Jareth away luckily, he was able to right himself and fly back home.

Jareth soon flew straight to is room in order to get some sleep. While he slept he wondered, why Kaida had warned him about the troll king's daughter. Rin who had heard his thoughts appeared in his dream and answered his question. "If even the wingless pixies. Who are as you know are loves of music run in fear. when she starts to sing. Then you can see why you should be wary of it. The leader of the pixies as forbidden his people to go near her when she sings. As he fears if they hear her voice they will die."

"Then I will try to avoid her singing, while I am there. Tomorrow I write to the troll king to see, if I can get Ben returned to us, without having to go there." he replied .

"Good, Sire. Now I will you to leave to your rest" Rin replied, then she left.

* * *

Kaida rushed home and slept of two hours. Before she woke up and rushed around getting all her chores done, before the king and the others returned.

Well that was chapter four done. I hope it wasn't to long and that you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think.

Oh and Hailey I hope you happy with the chocolate part. Next chapter she stare them with Ben and the pixies. With some pixies fun and chaos thrown in.


End file.
